heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Manico Zrance
Manico Zrance is the Prince of Alabasta. Appearance Manico is a tall lean man. He has messy long black hair that stops just above his shoulders. His skin is somewhat tan and he has dark brown eyes. He has an intricate tattoo that stretches vertically across his right eye. Manico wears the royal dark red long coat of Alabasta. He also wears silver chest armor with gold ornaments on it. under this he wears a white long sleeve shirt, as well as white pants. He wears tall dark brown boots that go over his pants and a dark brown belt as well. Manico also wears a black hooded cape with the hood down. the cape, armor, and long coat have a gold embroidery, with the cape having the symbol of Alabasta on the back in gold as well. History Equipment Ruby Revolvers Manico has a pair of magic tools known as ruby revolvers. These weapons have a gun handle and a long ornate barrel made from white marble and gold, resembling revolvers. Instead of a revolving cylinder, there is a large refined fire ruby that gives off magical currents when it is in use. He stores the weapons on his shoulder blades, with the weapon being mostly concealed by his cape except for the handles of each weapon. This is his main form of fighting, as he is very agile and can move around a battlefield with easy, putting distance between him and his opponent. Manico usually uses these revolvers to channel his fire affinity and shoot bullets of fire at his opponents. Abilities Fire Manipulation Manico is a very proficient fire user. Being of royal blood, he was trained from an early age and with the best training that he could receive. He mainly uses his fire with his ruby revolvers, but Manico is able to do varying things with his fire as well. He can create a wyvern that wraps its tail around his chest and goes above his left shoulder and loops down to his right with its head hovering above his right shoulder, creating an almost halo effect. Doing this allows Manico to store magical power within the wyvern, making it easier for him to execute more powerful moves. He can also light his arms on fire, making him a worthy close combat adversary, giving him the ability to do are of effect punches and send slashes of fire as well. Dark Manipulation Manico is able to infuse all of his fire magic abilities with his dark affinity, doubling their power. He is proficient enough to use his dark affinity by itself, but for the most part her uses it to enhance his fire magic. His dark affinity seems to be significantly stronger than his fire affinity. Alabastan Aura When Manico uses his stronger moves, his tattoo, eyes, and gold embroidery glow orange. This is due to the special training he received and helps him maintain high levels of magical power without exhausting himself. Techniques * Fire Bullet - Manico fires bullets of fire with extreme accuracy and precision. * Fire Bullet Volley - Manico is able to fire multiple fire bullets, firing almost like an automatic gun. * Fire Bullet Cannon - Manico brings his ruby revolvers together in front of him and fires a powerful large fire bullet at his opponent * Demon Fire Bullet - Manico mixes his fire and dark affinities to make a deadly bullet with immense amounts of power * Demon Fire Bullet Volley - Manico applies his darkness affinity to his Fire Bullet Volley * Demon Fire Bullet Cannon - A variation of the Fire Bullet Cannon that uses both his fire and dark affinities * Fire Dance: Sun Wyvern - He creates a wyvern out of pure flames that can store magic for his use and attack as well. This wyvern can also passively gain energy from the sun. * Fire Dance: Lashing Flames - Manico lights his arms on fire, enabling him to be more deadly at close range and giving him area of affect attacks. * Fire Dance: One Thousand Bullets - Manico draws an insignia in the air with his pistols reminiscent of flaming light. Once complete, a giant volley of fire bullets shoots out, decimating the target * Shadow Dance: severed Darkness - This is a variation of the Fire Dance: Lashing Flames that uses dark affinity instead * Shadow Dance: Hell Portal - Manico mixes his fire and dark affinities to shoot a bullet at the feet of his opponent, creating a trap that ensares the victim in shadowy flames * Summoning: Groddrun, Royal Sun Wyvern - Manico puts his hands in the summoning position and summons a giant white wyvern with golden armor on parts of its body, including ornate gold jewelry. Category:Characters